


The Lumano Twins

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another Original Work by me, Urban Fantasy, backstories for my characters, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Valdan and Leico had lead a simple life before.  It was a good life.  Now if only it could stay simple.  Apparently, their birth father didn't think that was a plausible idea.





	The Lumano Twins

Valdan Lumano had always thought of himself as a simple repairman, and his brother the best baker in the city, if not the world.  The two of them had been adopted as kids, and thankfully their parents had said as much when they were young instead of making some big deal about it like TV wanted to.  He had always managed to fix all the things that their dad, Agustus Lumano, or Valdan’s twin Leico managed to break around the house.  Most of these were electronics and mechanical things.  The VCR, the remotes, the oven that one time.  Valdan didn’t want to let anyone else fix the family stuff.  No, he demanded the manual to a thing, gobbled the info up, and then got to work.  Leico loved food, and would always help their dad in the kitchen, even more than Valdan.  Lei started cooking more and more of the meals than their pops, and Valdan began improving and upgrading things even when they weren’t broken - after he had managed to fix something that was broken of course.

Leico tore through every recipe that their dad could find in the family cookbook, before making use of the internet for his purposes.  That was of course when Valdan had to fix their computer and start upgrading it after Leico followed some less than trustworthy links.  Their father, a lawyer, made sure that the boys got everything they needed.  When Valdan came home and told his dad that he had been offered a job by the local electronics repair shop, Agustus gave him a hug and bought him every manual he could think of for anything Valdan could think of repairing.

Augustus' first heart attack came when Valdan came home and said that he wanted to restore the motorcycle he had found at the junkyard with Hasan and Keith.  The reason for it was that Valdan had brought the thing home before he even started fixing it up, and the thing was such a wreck that Gus said no at first.  Valdan offered to come in and improve the computers at Gus' workplace.  He also used The Eyes.  Gus was weak to Valdan's puppy dog look.  Valdan gave Gus a share of the money he was making off of the new engine he had made, wanting to get rid of the cooking grease that Leico had to pour out after making them food all day.  "Cooking grease and solar power are all I really need for this badboy to get going.  So I built in solar panels and made the engine run off of the easiest to grab things."

Bullies were a thing that they dealt with like everyone else.  The jerks at school wanted to claim that they weren't really twins.  "One of you is pasty with black hair and the other is a tan blond beach boy.  What are you talking about, twins?"  There was laughter from the group of cronies and future thugs.  Lei only held his brother back from punching the kids who picked on them.  He didn't stop the words, though.

"It takes a certain level of intelligence to understand that being fraternal twins means we don't look exactly like each other.  I have blond hair and brown eyes and look like I was baking in the sun before I was born.  Lei has black hair, green eyes and milk for skin.  It's all in the randomness of genetics.  Not like idiots would understand.  Why would someone lesser than _that_ get it?"  The hallway was filled with oooos and Leico started laughing.  "When you find out what genetics are, maybe you'll see how rare twins are.  Until, and after that, get out of my sight you basic bastards."  They got in trouble from the school for the fight, but since they didn't throw the first punch - just the last ones - they were only suspended for three days.  Their dad bought them ice cream and new hardware parts.

Once they hit 18 the boys both headed to college, but Valdan made sure that neither was really all that far away from the other.  Keith and Hasan were happy to help him upgrade his bike for speed, though Leico kindly declined since he wasn't one for going too fast.  The boys visited each other pretty much every week, and soon enough Leico could fix his own computer, and Valdan knew how to make a decent meal.  Both got their business degrees and licenses for running a business by the end of college, and Gus had a tearful breakdown at both graduations.  The boys did too.

Leico moved on to culinary school and blew through it so fast that the school had every professor go over his work before deciding that yes, Leico was indeed a genius when it came to food.  Valdan had similar success with becoming an engineer and technician.  He stuck more with his technician skills than engineering since the building stuff thing was really just his own personal hobby.  When the Lumano twins were done with school, they bought a building together and renovated it to function as both their home and two different shops.  Valdan made one-half of the bottom floor into a bakery for Leico and the other half into an electronic repair shop for himself.

Valdan kept his friends employed in his shop, and Leico had minimal help with his bakery from Kato and Tim.  The assholes from highschool were gone, they had their own place, they made a solid living, and things were generally just… good.  Life was good and simple for the Lumano brothers.

And then it wasn’t. 

Leico was taking an order in his little bakery when someone brandishing a bow and wearing a quiver of arrows rushed into the shop.  He kicked down the door that connected both the repair shop and bakery and took aim.  Valdan was upstairs, unfortunately, and not there to help immediately when Lei was shot.  The arrow struck him in an artery in his leg, and his scream had Valdan downstairs faster than humanly possible.  Valdan shot the archer clean through the head with the gun he had been assembling.  A simple pistol that could have used the tiniest of tweaking for improvement.  He put his hand over his brother’s wounded leg and was shocked.  Instead of the crimson that usually spilled out when they cut themselves by accident, there was a dark green liquid coming from the puncture.  “Uh, bro, I think I might be an elf.”  Leico chuckled at the possibility of imminent death.  “Isn’t that stuff supposed to be like, warm and red instead of cold and green?”

Valdan shook his head, trying to remember where the nearest first aid kit was.  “If I can get… get pressure on the wound… gotta save you.”  He rushed out of the room and grabbed a first aid kit on the wall, thankful that they were so thoughtful.  He sat down and grabbed onto the shaft, ignoring the way that Leico hissed at him.  “This.. this is gonna hurt Lei.”  He placed a piece of bread that his brother had been working on in Leico’s mouth.  “Bite down on this instead of your tongue, ok coco puff?”  Leico snorted and nodded, bracing himself.  Valdan yanked the arrow out and winced, grunting along with Leico as the younger screamed in pain through the bread.  He grabbed the gauze and whined.  “So much blood…”

“Bro…”  Leico spat out the bread, a sure sign that he was dying since Leico never wasted food in any capacity.  “I think you’re uh…”

“Shh, save your breath, Lei.”  Valdan began wrapping the gauze around Leico’s leg as tightly as he thought safe.  “I gotta stop the bleeding, but I don’t think cutting off circulation would be a good thing.  Gotta concentrate on getting this right.”  His hands felt warm and Lei’s leg seemed highlighted, somehow.

“You’re glowing, Val.  Like, a pinkish gold type glow.”  Leico was obviously hallucinating from the pain.  Valdan worked faster.  A pale hand grabbed his and Valdan looked up into the bright green eyes of his brother.  “Look at your hand, Valdan.  It’s like… the sunrise is happening inside you.”  The blond looked down and gasped.  Leico wasn’t deluded unless Valdan was too.  The man’s hands were glowing.  He pressed his hands on Leico’s leg and closed his eyes, thinking of the rays of sunlight that always woke them at dawn, and saw them in his head.  He guided them with his imagination into the wound, imagined it sealing closed.  Leico hissed like he often did and kicked at his hands but Valdan kept going until that coldness was gone.  He opened his eyes and Leico was glaring at him.  “You over exerted yourself didn’t you?”  Valdan laughed and nodded, the world swimming before him.  “Least you fixed me up, right?  Thanks, bro.”  Valdan gave a thumbs up before the colors faded to black.


End file.
